1. Field
Disclosed herein are sealant compositions, methods of manufacturing the same and display panels including the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to curable sealant compositions, methods of manufacturing the same and display panels including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices, such as an organic light emitting display (“OLED”) device or a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, have been developed to have an improved resolution and a compact size. Accordingly, the thickness of the display device is becoming smaller.
An electronic device such as the display device, may include a sealant protecting and encapsulating an electronic element from the external environment. As the display device becomes miniaturized, thickness of the sealant layer may be decreased. Accordingly, there is a need for a sealant layer having sufficient durability from the external environment and a relatively small thickness.